Le cadeau d'anniversaire
by Cissyaliza
Summary: C'est bientôt l'anniversaire d'Alan et Charlie réussit à convaincre son frère de lui offrir un portrait d'eux deux réalisé par un professionnel. Mais rien ne va se dérouler comme prévu. Alan aura-t-il finalement son cadeau ?
1. Chapter 1

Une histoire en cinq parties publiée dans un fanzine. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez.

Déclaration: Les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de : Cheryl Heuton & Nicolas Falacci. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de leur mise en situation dans cette fiction.

* * *

**Le cadeau d'anniversaire**

- Je suis désolé, vraiment.

- Non… Ce n'est pas votre faute.

- Ecoutez… Est-ce que nous pouvons remettre ça à demain, même heure ? Cette fois-ci je vous promets que nous serons là tous les deux ! Je passerai moi-même le chercher.

Le photographe consulta son agenda avant de dire :

- Demain, même heure ? D'accord. Je n'ai rien de prévu. Par contre soyez ponctuel parce qu'un couple doit venir à 14 h 00, donc je ne pourrai pas m'occuper de vous si…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas : nous serons là à 13 h 15 précises, dussè-je lui passer les menottes pour cela !

« Et s'il est encore en vie ! » songea l'agent fédéral en quittant le studio de photos.

Son petit frère avait déjà fait pas mal d'erreurs mais celle-ci risquait de lui être fatale ! pensait-il, presque sérieux, tout en roulant vers l'université afin de rejoindre l'absent.

- Charlie !

Le professeur sursauta à la voix courroucée qui s'était élevée derrière lui et se tourna vivement vers l'arrivant, se demandant pourquoi son frère arborait une mine si sévère :

- Don ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là à cette heure-ci ? s'étonna-t-il, puis, soudain inquiet : Papa va bien ?

- Papa va très bien, pour autant que je le sache ! Par contre je ne suis pas sûr que toi tu vas aller très bien encore longtemps ! proféra l'agent en s'avançant vers lui avec un tel visage que l'universitaire recula d'un pas, venant buter dans le tableau sur lequel il écrivait quelques instants plus tôt.

- Mais… Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? balbutia-t-il, ne comprenant pas l'attitude de son aîné.

- Jamais tu ne réponds au téléphone ?

Le professeur jeta un regard contrit autour de lui, comme s'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont parlait son frère :

- Tu as essayé de me joindre ?

- Au moins une dizaine de fois oui !

- Ben… Je ne sais pas où je l'ai mis… Euh…

Il se mit à fouiller dans le bazar qui encombrait son bureau puis dans ses poches et finit par y pêcher son portable auquel il jeta un regard avant de dire d'un ton lamentable :

- Il est éteint…

- Je me demande à quoi ça sert que tu aies un portable ! Même lorsqu'il est allumé tu ne consultes jamais tes messages !

- Tu exagères. Ca m'arrive, bredouilla le cadet, ne sachant pas comment se défendre. Puis il reprit pour tenter de détourner son frère de ce terrain glissant : Et si tu me disais ce qui t'arrive ? Tu as besoin de moi ?

- Ce qui m'arrive ? Tu n'en as pas la moindre idée peut-être ?

Et devant l'air totalement abasourdi de son cadet, l'agent se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil en articulant :

- Visiblement non ! Il n'en a pas la moindre idée…

- Mais enfin Don… Qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ? s'énerva le plus jeune.

- Ce qui se passe… Tu as une petite idée du jour que nous sommes ?

- Le 8 mars. Je ne suis pas aussi étourdi que tu te plais à le penser mon cher frère ! fut la réponse triomphante du mathématicien.

- Non… Tellement peu étourdi que tu ne te souviens pas de ce que ce 8 mars était censé avoir de particulier.

Visiblement perdu, Charlie attacha un regard vague sur son frère et soudain, celui-ci vit poindre au fond des prunelles sombres, d'abord un doute, puis une interrogation, un semblant de compréhension et soudain la culpabilité tandis que le professeur s'exclamait :

- Oh mon Dieu ! Le 8 mars ! C'était aujourd'hui que… Mais… C'est à 13 h 30 non ?

- Oui petit génie, 13 h 30, exactement, ironisa son aîné. Et il est…

Charlie regarda sa montrer et pâlit brusquement :

- 14 h 35 ! Oh Don ! Je… J'étais dans ce calcul et…

- Et tu m'as planté là-bas comme un vieux sac ! acheva l'aîné. Je te rappelle que c'était ton idée, moi je n'étais pas trop pour ! J'ai bien assez à faire comme ça ! Mais tu as insisté : « Allez Donnie… Ce sera marrant et puis ça fera plaisir à papa. On peut faire ça dans un studio près de ton bureau, durant ta pause déjeuner, comme ça tu ne prendras pas de retard. Je t'assure, c'est une merveilleuse idée… » Bref tu as fini par me convaincre. Et qui s'est retrouvé comme un idiot devant un photographe furibard hein ?

- Don… je suis vraiment désolé ! Je ne sais pas quoi dire ! Mais… On peut peut-être y aller maintenant ! Il suffit de…

- Parce qu'évidemment je n'ai que ça à faire ! Je te signale qu'à cause de toi je viens déjà de perdre plus d'une heure ! Alors ça suffit !

- Don… Est-ce que ça veut dire que…

L'air piteux de son frère arracha enfin à Don le sourire indulgent qu'il retenait depuis un moment tandis qu'il se levait en disant :

- Non… J'ai pris rendez-vous pour demain, même heure, même endroit ! Mais je passe te prendre !

- Je suis tout à fait capable d'y aller seul ! s'insurgea le plus jeune.

- Que tu sois capable d'y aller seul je n'en doute pas. Le truc c'est que je te crois surtout capable d'y aller deux heures avant ou trois jours plus tard ! Donc je préfère venir te chercher.

- Hé ! Je n'ai plus cinq ans ! Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me réveille pour aller à l'école.

- Ah non ? Il me semble pourtant avoir encore entendu papa, la semaine dernière, dire que s'il ne t'avait pas sorti du lit tu aurais raté ta première classe.

- J'avais passé la moitié de la nuit sur mes recherches. Je n'ai pas entendu le réveil, grogna le mathématicien pris en flagrant délit. Tu sais quelles sont les probabilités pour que quelqu'un oublie deux fois de suite le même rendez-vous ?

- Quelqu'un ? Aucune idée ! Toi ? A mon avis bien trop élevées pour que je prenne le risque. Alors sois prêt demain à 13 h 10 tapantes sinon je te jure que je t'embarque pour gaspillage du temps précieux d'un agent fédéral !

Comprenant qu'il ne servirait à rien de protester, Charlie sourit : visiblement son frère n'était pas trop en colère, il s'en sortait bien. Abandonnant l'idée de le faire changer d'avis il se contenta de dire :

- C'est un délit fédéral ça ?

- Et comment ! confirma l'aîné en s'éloignant. N'oublie pas : 13 h 10 ! Ah ! Et dis à papa que je suis désolé mais je ne pourrai pas être là ce soir : j'ai une heure de boulot à rattraper moi !

Et sur cette dernière flèche, l'agent s'éloigna, laissant le mathématicien quelque peut déconfit de son étourderie. C'était vrai qu'il était à l'origine du projet : offrir un portrait professionnel de Don et lui à leur père pour son anniversaire. Il avait dû batailler ferme pour convaincre son aîné et c'était lui qui oubliait le rendez-vous ! Décidément il était irrécupérable ! Mais heureusement, toujours réactif, Don avait rattrapé sa bévue. Il ne serait pas pris en faute une seconde fois. Et sur cette belle résolution, le mathématicien se replongea dans les calculs qui lui avaient fait oublier le reste du monde durant quelques heures.

Don, lui, retourna au bureau un sourire sur les lèvres : finalement il ne regrettait pas de s'être laissé fléchir, l'idée était bonne et le cadeau plairait sans nul doute à leur père. La dernière photo d'eux deux ensemble était cet horrible cliché pris l'été précédent, à la sauvette, où on aurait plutôt dit qu'ils allaient se sauter dessus que s'étreindre ! Il y avait bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas pris le temps de poser côte à côte et si, les derniers clichés du genre mettaient en évidence leur contrariété à être obligés de se supporter, même le temps d'un instantané, il savait que celle qu'ils allaient prendre mettrait en avant leur complicité retrouvée et leur amitié inconditionnelle. Alors oui, c'était définitivement une bonne idée. Mais pour autant il n'avait pas l'intention de passer pour un hurluberlu auprès du photographe et le lendemain son frère avait tout intérêt à être prêt à l'heure dite s'il ne voulait pas avoir d'ennuis.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : presque une heure et demie de perdue ! Evidemment il aurait pu se rendre au F.B.I. lorsqu'il était sorti du studio, mais il s'inquiétait : il avait essayé de joindre Charlie une première fois vers 13 h 00 pour confirmer le rendez-vous, puis, celui-ci ne se présentant pas, sept fois encore tandis qu'il patientait avec le photographe. Alors, malgré son instinct qui lui disait que son petit génie de frère devait être plongé dans des calculs qui lui avaient fait perdre la notion du temps et de l'espace, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'inquiéter et le besoin d'en avoir le cœur net avait pris le pas sur toute autre considération. Maintenant qu'il était rassuré, il se reprochait d'avoir cédé à son inquiétude, mais il n'arriverait jamais à se comporter autrement que comme le grand frère, quand bien même Charlie lui reprochait assez souvent de le traiter encore comme un bébé. Il sourit en se disant qu'il n'était certes plus un bébé mais que s'il n'y avait pas eu son père, lui-même ou Amita pour le ramener à eux, il aurait été capable d'oublier tout ce qui n'était pas ses mathématiques adorées, y compris manger, dormir ou se laver.

Enfin, conclut-il en garant son S.U.V. sur sa place réservée. Le lendemain il irait le chercher : certes ça allongerait d'autant son absence du bureau, mais au moins il serait assuré que cette fois-ci le mathématicien se présenterait en heure et en temps et dans une tenue correcte ! Et puis, pour une fois, ils n'avaient pas trop d'affaires en cours et David pourrait fort bien le remplacer durant deux heures sans que le monde ne risque d'en souffrir !

_(à suivre)_


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour les commentaires

* * *

- Charlie ?

- Don ? Vous cherchez votre frère ? Il me semble qu'il n'est pas là…

Don se retourna d'un bloc pour interroger Larry qui venait de surgir derrière lui alors qu'il pénétrait dans le bureau de son frère, le lendemain, pour, comme convenu, aller avec lui chez le photographe.

- Comment ça pas là ? questionna-t-il d'une voix où pointait l'agacement : le petit génie n'allait pas lui faire le coup de le planter une seconde fois où il allait l'étrangler de ses propres mains.

- Il est allé dans le bâtiment de physique donner un coup de main au professeur Lestman.

- Mais nous avions rendez-vous dans dix minutes !

- Humm… Je ne voudrais surtout pas médire d'un de mes augustes collègues, commença Larry, mais à mon avis, vous feriez peut-être mieux d'aller le chercher. Bâtiment D, salle 512…

- Merci Larry, sourit Don en tournant les talons et en se jurant in petto, que si son frère le faisait attendre son père risquait fort de se voir offrir une nature morte pour son anniversaire !

Heureusement qu'il avait anticipé le problème et était arrivé avec dix bonnes minutes d'avance après avoir vainement tenté de joindre son cadet qui, toujours fidèle à lui-même, avait dû oublier son portable dans un coin, à moins tout simplement qu'il ne se soit juste pas donné la peine de le décrocher, trop pris par ses calculs.

Quelques minutes plus tard il rejoignait le mathématicien, une nouvelle fois pris en flagrant délit d'oubli que le monde tournait autour de lui et qu'il avait des obligations autres que de trouver les résultats de multiples équations.

- Je suis désolé, bafouilla-t-il, virant au rouge tomate lorsqu'il s'aperçut, qu'une fois de plus, sans l'initiative de son frère, il aurait totalement oublié leur rendez-vous.

- Ouais… Je m'en doute…, grommela Don, finalement plutôt amusé de la réaction embarrassée de son cadet en même temps que satisfait de lui démontrer que, contrairement à ses assertions de la veille, il avait encore besoin qu'on vienne lui rappeler ses rendez-vous, même déjà manqués.

- Je récupère mes affaires et je te suis !

- C'est ça ! Mais dépêche ! répliqua l'agent tout en jetant un regard autour de lui qui l'amena à dire : sympa la déco !

Déconcerté Charlie se releva et regarda les murs comme s'il voyait pour la première fois les graffitis qui les ornaient :

- Ah ça ? Oui… On a une petite cellule activiste qui s'amuse à ce genre de truc depuis quelque temps. La police du campus s'en occupe.

Il remarqua que son frère avait froncé les sourcils en voyant certaines phrases menaçantes taguées par les anonymes qui, deux jours plus tôt, avaient envahi ce laboratoire qui faisait des expérimentations sur le génome humain, pour s'indigner de ces recherches selon eux contre nature.

- Des extrémistes religieux ! s'inquiéta Don. Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé Charlie ?

- Don ! Ce sont des gamins qui se fourvoient dans un combat stupide ! Ils n'ont rien fait d'autre que de jeter quelques tracts du haut du toit de la bibliothèque et de taguer leurs slogans idiots un peu partout. Leur coup d'éclat : ce relooking du laboratoire qui va d'ailleurs leur coûter très cher quand on leur aura mis la main dessus. Rien qui inquiète le corps enseignant et rien qui devrait inquiéter un super agent du F.B.I.

- Quand même : « Si vous n'arrêtez pas de vous-même, alors nous vous forcerons à arrêter, par tous les moyens ! » « Mort aux apprentis sorciers ! » « La vie est dans les mains de Dieu, pas dans les vôtres ! » « Si vous ne respectez pas la vie, nous ne respecterons pas la vôtre ! », lut-il. C'est autre chose que de simples blagues de potaches à mes yeux.

- Comme je te l'ai dit, la police du campus mène son enquête. On a une idée du meneur…

Puis il s'arrêta et se planta devant son frère :

- Don… Arrête de jouer les mères poules ! Je vais bien. D'ailleurs je ne suis pas impliqué dans ces recherches si ça peut te rassurer !

- Mais tu travailles sur ce campus et…

- Don ! C'est bon ! Si tu dois commencer à trembler chaque fois que des jeunes aux hormones en ébullition et en recherche d'identité et de combats idiots à mener pointent le bout de leurs nez sur ce campus, tu vas vieillir avant l'âge ! Déjà que je trouve que tu as pris un sacré coup de vieux !

- Tu vas voir ce dont il est capable le vieux ! s'emporta Don en riant, s'élançant à la poursuite de son frère dans les couloirs déserts à cette heure de la journée, le bâtiment ayant été vidé à midi de manière à ce que les peintres puissent travailler l'après-midi sans qu'il y ait de risques d'accident liés à l'emploi des produits chimiques qui se mélangeraient aux vapeurs de peinture.

Tout en tentant d'échapper à son frère, bien que sachant que c'était mission impossible, Charlie riait aussi : il avait réussi à détourner son aîné de son mode « protecteur », qui en l'occurrence lui semblait largement injustifié, et c'était tout ce qu'il cherchait. Bien évidemment, il fut rattrapé largement avant la porte de sortie et son frère lui donna une bourrade affectueuse avant de lui dire :

- Allez, donne-moi ton sac ! Sinon on ne va jamais y arriver ! Puis, après une grimace il ajouta : mais qu'est-ce que tu as là-dedans ? Des lingots d'or ou quoi ?

- Si seulement ! gémit Charlie. Non ! Juste des copies : tu mesures là le poids des futures intelligences que ton petit frère a la lourde tâche de faire émerger mon cher frère ! Rends-toi compte de l'immensité de mon sacerdoce !

- Et bien je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il faille être un fort des halles pour porter une sacoche de prof !

- Quand je te dis que tu n'apprécies pas mon travail à sa juste valeur ! Mais peut-être que c'est trop lourd pour le vieil homme que tu es…

- Tu sais ce qu'il va te faire le vieil homme ? rigola Don en tentant d'attraper son cadet qui se déroba à son geste.

Puis soudain le professeur s'arrêta net, se mettant à tâter ses poches.

- Quoi ? qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta Don.

- Mon portable ! J'ai dû l'oublier dans la salle…

- Tu es sûr que tu l'avais avec toi ?

- Evidemment !

- Non, parce que j'ai tenté de te joindre trois fois avant de venir et que tu n'as jamais répondu.

- Je l'ai posé sur une table du labo, puis avec Lestman nous sommes allés dans son bureau pour discuter de ce qu'il attendait de moi et je suis retourné au labo pour les calculs : il me fallait certaines données qui étaient là-bas. Attends-moi, je retourne le chercher !

- Pas question ! Je t'accompagne ! Tu serais capable de te perdre en route !

- N'importe quoi !

- Qui a oublié deux jours de suite un rendez-vous dont-il était à l'origine ? Qui vient d'oublier son portable sur une table ? ironisa Don, s'attirant un regard meurtrier de son cadet qui détestait qu'on le mette devant ses propres faiblesses.

Les deux frères rebroussèrent donc chemin et pénétrèrent dans le laboratoire où le mathématicien récupéra son portable.

- On peut y aller maintenant ? s'impatienta Don.

- Oui… Je crois que j'ai tout ! déclara Charlie en passant un dernier coup d'œil panoramique dans la pièce pour s'assurer que cette fois-ci il n'avait rien oublié.

- Ce n'est pas ton stylo ? interrogea soudain Don en pointant le doigt vers l'une des paillasses.

Charlie suivit son regard et aperçu le magnifique plume offert par Amita. Une légère rougeur envahit son visage :

- Ah oui…

- Je suis sûr qu'Amita serait ravie de voir ce que tu fais de ses cadeaux ! se moqua Don en se dirigeant vers l'objet.

- Hé ! Il n'était pas perdu, la preuve !

- Bien sûr ! Et si je ne l'avais pas vu, nul doute qu'il t'aurait attendu sagement jusqu'à ce que tu te rendes compte qu'il avait disparu… d'ici une dizaine d'années…, ironisa l'aîné en tendant la main pour récupérer le stylo.

Mais, fidèle à son habitude, Charlie s'était contenté de poser celui-ci sans fixer le capuchon qui tomba au sol et fila sous la paillasse.

- C'est pas vrai ! Tu n'apprendras jamais à fermer correctement un stylo ! râla Don en se penchant pour attraper l'objet.

Puis soudain son regard accrocha quelque chose et il se figea, une brusque lividité envahissant son visage.

- Don ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta le mathématicien, surpris par le silence soudain et la tension qui avait visiblement envahi le corps de son frère.

- Charlie ! Il y a une bombe ! Sors d'ici ! Vite ! hurla Don, sortant de sa transe, en se précipitant vers son frère qui balbutia :

- Une bombe mais… comment… pourquoi ?

- On s'en fout ! File ! Dépêche !

A peine le professeur eut-il tourné les talons qu'il eut l'impression que l'enfer se déchaînait. Il y eut un bruit assourdissant puis un poids énorme s'abattit sur lui qui l'envoya au sol. Des débris de toutes sortes se mirent à pleuvoir et l'air se chargea d'une fumée dense, irrespirable. Sa dernière impression fut la sonnerie stridente de l'alarme qui se déclenchait et il plongea dans la nuit.

_(à suivre)_


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à Ulane, DjinnAtwood, Dracolina et AmbreOnyx de leurs commentaires.

* * *

Ce fut une triple sensation qui éveilla le mathématicien : tout d'abord celle d'avoir oublié de se sécher après sa douche puis celle d'avoir un éléphant sur le dos et enfin celle de souffrir d'un acouphène puissance mille ! Il tenta de secouer la tête pour dissiper les sensations désagréable et la douleur qui éclata alors en elle faillit le renvoyer directement dans l'inconscience. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant aller, tâchant tant bien que mal de rassembler à la fois ses forces et ses idées pour comprendre ce qu'il faisait là, trempé comme une soupe, écrasé sous il ne savait quoi avec ce raffut insupportable autour de lui.

« Réfléchis bordel, s'encourageait-il. Il y a forcément une explication logique à tout ça ! »

Précautionneusement cette fois ci il releva la tête, fronçant le nez à l'odeur de souffre mêlée de particules qui l'agressa à ce moment-là, le faisant tousser et ravivant la douleur dans son crâne. Il serra les dents : ce n'était pas le moment de se conduire comme une mauviette. Il y avait quelque chose, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi, mais quelque chose qui l'empêchait de replonger dans la nuit bienfaisante : il savait qu'il ne devait pas, qu'il devait au contraire surmonter le malaise, que c'était important.

« Réfléchis bon sang ! A quoi ça sert d'être un génie si tu n'es même pas capable de te souvenir de ce que tu faisais l'instant d'avant hein ? »

Rassemblant ses forces, il tenta de soulever le torse sans y parvenir. Il se laissa aller à nouveau, tournant la tête dans le brouillard épais et humide qui l'entourait pour tenter de distinguer son entourage et arriver peut-être enfin à comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Son regard accrocha alors une masse blanche qui reposait à quelques centimètres de son visage et il se focalisa dessus, tentant d'identifier ce dont il s'agissait. Il plissa les yeux, réprima une nouvelle quinte de toux qui menaçait et se concentra. Et soudain il reconnut une main, une main inerte attachée à un bras tout aussi inerte qui remontait au-dessus de lui. C'est alors seulement que les pièces du puzzle se remirent en place :

- Donnie ! hurla-t-il, l'adrénaline chassant brusquement toute sensation de malaise. Donnie ! Donnie je t'en supplie, réponds-moi !

Désormais tout était en place : le brouillard c'était la fumée due à l'explosion, la sirène c'était celle de l'alarme qui s'entêtait à retentir pour aviser les humains d'une catastrophe qu'ils n'avaient pas pu manquer, l'humidité c'était celle du système anti-incendie qui continuait à cracher des litres d'eau qui, pour être froide, n'en avait pas moins sans doute noyé le sinistre qui avait dû suivre l'explosion, donc il aurait été malvenu de s'en plaindre. Et le poids sur son corps c'était son frère, son frère qui s'était jeté sur lui pour le protéger, son frère qui n'aurait même pas dû se trouver dans cette salle de classe au moment où la bombe avait explosé !

- Donnie… Donnie réponds-moi.

La peur remplaça la douleur et il parvint à se soulever, malgré son bras gauche qui lui refusait tout mouvement. Après quelques contorsions, il réussit à s'extraire sur le côté et se retrouva bientôt, hors d'haleine mais plus libre de respirer, les jambes encore prises sous celles de Don et un monceau de débris qui étaient tombés sur eux. Il fournit un effort supplémentaire pour rouler sur le dos, avalant un cri de souffrance lorsque le poids de son corps passa brièvement sur son bras gauche. Relevant la tête il regarda celui-ci et la boursouflure qui le déformait ne lui laissa aucun doute sur le diagnostic : fracture. En s'appuyant sur le coude droit, il parvint enfin à soulever le torse pour regarder son frère qui ne donnait toujours pas signe de vie.

- Donnie… Donnie ! Parle-moi ! Dis-moi quelque chose ! pleura-t-il.

L'agent ne réagit toujours pas et une peur abjecte s'insinua en lui : que son frère soit mort à ses côtés, ou qu'il soit mourant et qu'il ne puisse rien faire d'autre que le regarder s'éteindre doucement ! De nouveau l'urgence de la situation fit courir l'adrénaline dans ses veines et lui donna l'énergie de s'asseoir et de se pencher pour commencer à dégager ses jambes de l'amas de débris qui les clouait au sol. Il ne voulait pas simplement tenter de les extraire en tirant vers l'arrière, ne sachant pas si elles étaient blessées ou non et refusant de prendre le risque de s'évanouir. Don avait besoin de son aide, il devait rester alerte ! D'autre part, les jambes de son frère étaient enchevêtrées aux siennes et il n'était pas question de risquer de le blesser plus qu'il n'était déjà en se libérant lui-même. Il passa donc des minutes qui lui parurent interminables à enlever des monceaux de bois et de plâtre qu'il finit par identifier comme venant du plancher du laboratoire lorsqu'il comprit qu'ils se trouvaient au sous-sol du bâtiment, l'explosion ayant soufflé le sol de la pièce pour les projeter trois mètres plus bas.

Finalement il vint à bout de sa tâche harassante, et s'aperçut avec soulagement que, même si la cuisse gauche était fortement meurtrie et saignait, lacérée par un débris, mais sans que le saignement soit alarmant, même si tout son corps était douloureux et courbaturé, il ne semblait pas avoir de blessures plus graves que son bras cassé, sa cuisse abîmée et sa tête qui continuait à l'élancer douloureusement mais à laquelle il avait décidé de ne pas prêter attention. Il y porta juste la main pour tâter un point particulièrement sensible sur le front et y sentit une bosse de la grosseur d'un œuf de pigeon, ramenant ses doigts maculés de sang : apparemment son atterrissage au sous-sol n'avait pas été sans conséquences.

« Mais ça sert d'avoir la tête dure ! » soliloqua-t-il tout en s'agenouillant afin de s'approcher de Don qui gisait sur le ventre.

- Donnie… Donnie, s'il te plaît ! gémit-il de nouveau en apercevant les multiples débris qui recouvraient le dos de son frère.

Fidèle à son rôle de protecteur, l'aîné lui avait fait un rempart de son corps et il avait reçu toute la charge des gravats. Charlie adressa une prière fervente au ciel ou à il ne savait trop quelle instance suprême pour que son frère n'ait pas eu la colonne vertébrale ou un organe vital écrasés par un morceau de plancher ou de plafond aussi gros que certains de ceux qu'il voyait autour d'eux. Il se rassura en pensant que si ça avait été le cas, la masse en question aurait toujours été sur le corps ou du moins très proche et il n'en voyait pas. Mais quand bien même Don avait échappé à ce péril, cela ne signifiait pas qu'il ne souffrait pas de graves blessures internes, s'inquiéta-t-il. D'ailleurs son inconscience prolongée était bien le signe qu'il était sérieusement atteint. Son inconscience ou…

Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net et pourtant il n'arrivait pas à faire le geste nécessaire, celui qui lui indiquerait s'il s'acharnait pour rien, celui qui le ferait plonger en enfer si ses craintes étaient justifiées. Mais le désir de savoir fut le plus fort et il finit par avancer deux doigts tremblants vers la jugulaire de son aîné et poussa un puissant soupir de soulagement en percevant une impulsion, un peu faible, mais régulière.

- Allez Donnie, réveille-toi, intima-t-il alors en tendant la main pour l'attraper par l'épaule et le secouer.

Soudain il suspendit son geste, horrifié de voir la tige de métal qui sortait de l'épaule gauche, profondément fichée en elle.

- Non ! Oh mon Dieu…, s'affola-t-il, les yeux exorbités à la vue de la tache sanglante qui s'élargissait sur la chemise trempée.

Il sentait son cœur battre la chamade et des papillons noirs se mirent à voleter devant ses yeux.

« Bon Dieu, reprends-toi ! se morigéna-t-il soudain. Arrête de te comporter comme une chochotte et essaie plutôt de lui venir en aide ! Tu vas rester là à pleurer pendant qu'il se vide de son sang sous tes yeux ! Ah il est beau le génie ! »

Galvanisé par ses propres pensées, le mathématicien commença par débarrasser le plus rapidement possible le corps de son frère des multiples décombres qui le recouvraient, soulagés qu'il n'y ait pas d'autres blessures apparentes, se refusant à penser à celles qu'il ne pouvait pas voir. Arrivé à la jambe droite, il nota la déformation du tibia et comprit que son frère n'avait pas eu la même chance que lui. Il passa rapidement la main sous le membre fracturé pour s'assurer qu'il n'y ait pas de saignements indiquant que l'os avait déchiré les chairs, rassuré quand il ramena ses doigts propres. Il revint alors à l'épaule, étudiant la tige plantée dans le corps, priant pour qu'elle n'ait pas atteint le poumon ou pire, le cœur. Comme il l'avait fait pour la jambe, il passa précautionneusement sa main valide sous l'articulation pour voir s'il y avait une hémorragie de l'autre côté, et de nouveau il la ramena propre. Pour autant cela ne le rassura pas : certes l'acier n'avait pas traversé l'épaule, mais il pouvait avoir causé de graves dégâts internes qu'on ne pourrait déceler qu'à l'hôpital. En attendant, il devait tenter d'arrêter le saignement puis installer son frère le plus confortablement possible en espérant que les secours n'allaient pas tarder. Malgré son bras cassé, il réussit à enlever sa sur chemise et des dents et de la main droite, il la déchira en lanières. Avec deux d'entre elles il fit une boule qu'il tassa autour de la plaie avant de serrer le plus fortement qu'il put grâce à deux autres lanières qu'il enroula autour de l'articulation. Un long gémissement répondit à son geste et, quand bien même il lui déchira le cœur par la douleur qu'il contenait, il le rassura aussi au-delà de tout, prouvant que son frère revenait à lui :

- Donnie… Chut… Doucement frangin… Ne bouge pas…, murmura-t-il en se penchant vers l'agent qui commençait à s'agiter, cherchant vainement la raison de la douleur qui l'assaillait.

Un cri lui échappa lorsqu'il tenta de se soulever et Charlie appuya doucement sur la nuque pour le maintenir à terre en expliquant :

- Non… Tu ne dois pas bouger… Tu as un morceau de métal dans l'épaule.

- Charlie…

La voix était faible, rocailleuse et épuisée, mais c'était la voix de son grand-frère et il faillit pleurer de soulagement à ce son qu'il avait cru un instant ne plus jamais pouvoir entendre.

- Ca va aller frangin… Ca va aller, murmura-t-il en caressant doucement les cheveux de Don, grimaçant lorsqu'il vit les taches de sang sur ses doigts tandis que Don gémissait à nouveau lorsqu'il passa à un endroit poisseux qu'il n'avait pas repéré de prime abord dans l'obscurité ambiante.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? murmura Don après avoir pris une ou deux inspirations les plus profondes possible.

- Il y a eu une explosion.

- Une explosion ?

Il sentit l'inquiétude dans la voix de son frère qui commençait à s'agiter de nouveau.

- Non ! Ne bouge pas !

- On ne peut pas rester là ! s'affolait Don en tentant de se relever, poussant un nouveau cri de douleur qui crucifia son frère.

- Chut ! Il n'y a plus de danger ! Le système anti-incendie a fonctionné. On va vite nous retrouver. Tu ne dois pas bouger.

- Charlie… Je dois voir… Aide-moi…, supplia l'agent.

Le mathématicien comprit qu'il lui était insupportable d'être dans cette position d'impuissance sans rien voir d'autre que le brouillard à hauteur du sol, le nez dans les gravats, incapable de se rendre compte de la situation.

- D'accord : je vais t'aider, mais on y va doucement. Je crois qu'en plus de ton épaule tu as une jambe cassée, alors tu me laisses mener la manœuvre, d'accord ?

- Mon épaule ?

- Tu as une tige d'acier plantée dedans. Je ne sais pas sur combien de centimètres alors tu dois éviter tout mouvement brusque, tu m'entends.

- OK, répondit Don d'une voix faible, ayant parfaitement compris le danger qui le menaçait.

Millimètre par millimètre, au prix d'une lutte épuisante et douloureuse, Charlie parvint à retourner son frère et à l'appuyer contre l'armature d'une paillasse tombée non loin d'eux et qui lui permit ainsi de lui procurer un support sans qu'il appuie sur la tige qui sortait de son épaule.

- Ca va… Tu es mieux comme ça ? s'inquiéta-t-il, le souffle court et la sueur au front, étudiant avec angoisse le visage blafard et tendu de son aîné, se demandant s'il avait bien fait de céder à ses exigences.

- Oui… ça va, parvint à répondre Don, occupé à tenter de dompter les vagues de douleur qui déferlaient sur lui et lui faisaient prendre conscience qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester dans sa position initiale.

Et puis soudain la toux qui menaçait éclata, déclenchant une souffrance atroce dans sa tête, son épaule et sa jambe. Eperdu, Charlie le soutenait, essayant vainement de lui venir en aide, incapable de le soulager, affolé à la vue du sang qui perla au coin de sa bouche. Il se reprocha de n'avoir pas su résister à son frère : et si à cause de lui…

Non ! Ca n'arriverait pas ! Jamais ! Don allait s'en sortir, comme toujours ! s'encouragea-t-il tandis que peu à peu la toux de son frère se calmait. Celui-ci se laissa alors aller en arrière, encore plus pâle qu'avant aux yeux inquiets de son cadet, visiblement à bout de forces.

- Donnie… Je dois regarder si la tige n'a pas trop bougé…

- Non… S'il te plaît… Laisse-moi me reposer un peu, supplia l'aîné.

Et la fragilité dans sa voix lui brisa le cœur, mais il ne voulait pas se laisser attendrir cette fois-ci : il devait impérativement s'assurer que la quinte de toux n'avait pas aggravé l'hémorragie.

- Je vais faire le plus vite que je peux, je te le promets…

L'avantage de la structure telle qu'il l'avait disposée, c'était qu'elle lui permettait de passer derrière son frère sans le bouger et d'avoir ainsi une vue à la fois sur l'avant et l'arrière de son épaule. Le mathématicien écarta un peu les bandes de tissu désormais humides de sang : difficile à dire si la tige avait bougé et si le saignement s'était intensifié.

- Je suis désolé, je vais te faire un peu mal, balbutia-t-il, mais il faut arrêter l'hémorragie.

- OK… vas-y, murmura Don, résigné, sachant que son frère avait raison même si son corps lui hurlait de le laisser en paix.

Il poussa un cri de douleur lorsque le professeur ajouta et serra fortement deux nouvelles lanières de coton puis tout devint flou.

Il reprit connaissance sous le passage d'un linge humide sur son visage et ses yeux finirent par distinguer les traits tendus de son cadet, ravagés par l'angoisse et la souffrance :

- Dieu merci, tu es revenu, souffla Charlie au bord des larmes. J'ai cru que…

- Chut… Je suis là frangin… Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser…, tenta-t-il de le rassurer.

Le mathématicien le dévorait du regard, encore dévasté par la panique qui l'avait submergé lorsque son frère avait perdu conscience. Ca ne pouvait pas arriver, pas comme ça, c'était impossible ! Depuis que Don était entré au F.B.I., il avait souvent eu peur pour lui. Et voilà que c'était dans son domaine, dans son univers que son frère était atteint grièvement… Il ne le laisserait pas partir ! Pas de cette manière !

Cette résolution lui avait rendu assez de sang-froid pour qu'il retrouve son esprit logique. Et celui-ci lui avait soufflé de profiter de l'inconscience de son frère pour lui prodiguer les premiers soins. Se déplaçant avec précaution à la fois pour ne pas aggraver ses propres blessures, mais aussi pour ne pas risquer de faire s'effondrer sur eux ce qui restait du plancher du laboratoire, il avait alors sommairement ausculté son aîné pestant contre la maladresse causée par son bras gauche inutilisable. Outre l'entaille à la tête détectée plus tôt et de multiples écorchures sur la nuque, la blessure à l'épaule où il avait rajouté encore un bandage et la fracture de la jambe qu'il avait immobilisée du mieux qu'il avait pu, il lui n'avait rien décelé d'évident. Mais il savait que les blessures internes étaient possibles, voire probables et le sang qui s'écoulait toujours à la commissure des lèvres n'était pas fait pour le rassurer. Ne pouvant rien faire de plus pour Don, il s'était alors occupé de lui-même : pour s'occuper de son frère il devait être en pleine possession de ses moyens. Il avait utilisé sa cravate pour attacher son bras contre son torse, empêchant ainsi de le heurter et d'aggraver sa blessure. Puis il avait posé son mouchoir, heureusement propre, sur l'entaille de sa cuisse, le maintenant tant bien que mal à l'aide d'un morceau de la sur chemise dont il avait aussi utilisé une lanière pour entourer sa coupure au front qui continuait à saigner, gênant sa vision. Ensuite il s'était retourné à nouveau vers son frère pour tenter de le ranimer, mouillant un morceau de tissu dans une flaque, le système anti-incendie ayant arrêté de projeter de l'eau, signe que quelqu'un l'avait vraisemblablement arrêté et que les secours n'allaient donc pas tarder, et le passant délicatement sur le visage livide. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais connu ce sentiment d'affreuse solitude qui l'avait habité tout le temps où Don n'avait pas répondu à ses appels ni ce soulagement indicible qui l'avait envahi lorsqu'enfin l'agent avait ouvert les yeux.

- Tu es blessé ?

La question de Don l'arracha à ses pensées et il suivit le regard de son frère, posé sur son bras.

- Rien de grave, le rassura-t-il. Je crois que j'ai le bras cassé, mais ça va.

- Rien d'autre ? s'inquiéta l'agent.

- Donnie… Je te signale que c'est toi qui es gravement blessé ! s'impatienta-t-il, mi attendri, mi exaspéré par cette sollicitude constante de son aîné à son égard, qui lui faisait oublier la précarité de sa propre situation pour s'inquiéter de lui.

- Ca ne m'empêche pas d'avoir le droit de savoir si mon petit frère est blessé, protesta Don.

- Ton petit frère va bien ! Tu dois penser à toi, garder tes forces. Les secours ne vont pas tarder.

- D'accord… Tu n'aurais pas un oreiller quelque part ? tenta piteusement de plaisanter l'agent, cherchant une position où son corps abusé ne protesterait pas.

- Attends… j'ai une idée, répliqua le mathématicien.

- Ca m'aurait étonné aussi, sourit Don qui se laissa faire tandis que son frère passait derrière lui, s'appuyant à son tour à la structure puis abaissant doucement le corps de son frère vers le sol jusqu'à ce qu'il repose sur le côté droit, la tête sur ses genoux.

- C'est mieux comme ça ? murmura-t-il en passant une main lénifiante sur les cheveux mouillés, évitant soigneusement la blessure sanguinolente.

- Aucune comparaison, répondit Don. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ?

Cette réflexion, faite pour remercier son frère, eut l'effet inverse de ce qu'il attendait :

- Tu serais sans doute beaucoup mieux sans moi ! répondit Charlie d'un ton lamentable. Non ! Ne bouge pas ! intima-t-il à son frère qui tentait de se retourner pour le regarder, interloqué par cette phrase.

- D'accord, à la seule condition que tu arrêtes de dire des conneries ! répliqua l'aîné.

- Ce ne sont pas des bêtises Don. Si je n'avais pas été là, tu n'aurais pas été blessé aujourd'hui.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Tu n'aurais jamais dû te trouver dans ce labo. Si j'étais allé hier au rendez-vous tu ne serais pas venu me chercher. Si je n'avais pas été plongé, une fois de plus, dans mes maudits calculs, tu ne serais pas entré dans cette salle et…

- Et elle aurait sauté avec mon petit frère dedans ! Alors figure-toi que je préfère un million de fois la réalité à tes hypothèses.

- Mais si…

- Arrête Charlie ! Si tu étais venu hier chez le photographe, peut-être qu'à l'heure où j'étais à Calsci pour savoir ce qui t'avait retenu j'aurais été victime d'un attentat ! Si je n'étais pas venu là, peut-être qu'à l'heure qu'li est j'aurais été tué par un sniper, ou lors d'une arrestation ! Alors arrête les regrets stupides et les remords inutiles : j'étais là où je devais être à ce moment précis et j'en remercie le ciel ! Parce que sinon… Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre mon pote !

- Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre non plus Donnie… alors accroche-toi, pleura le mathématicien en resserrant son emprise sur le corps frissonnant de son frère, s'émerveillant que malgré la douleur ce soit encore celui-ci qui parvienne à le rassurer et à lui ôter ce poids de culpabilité qui l'écrasait.

Une fois de plus il se demanda en quoi était fait ce grand frère qu'il admirait depuis toujours et dont le monde avait enfin rejoint le sien, pour son plus grand bonheur. Une fois de plus il se demanda comment il pourrait survivre sans lui, sans ses moqueries, sans ses encouragements, sans ses coups de pieds au cul aussi quand il les méritait.

- On va nous trouver grand frère, accroche-toi, répétait-il comme un mantra alors que Don avait de nouveau glissé dans l'inconscience.


	4. Chapter 4

- Ohé ! Il y a quelqu'un ? Répondez !

La voix qui appelait et les lumières qui perçaient l'obscurité arrachèrent Charlie à son demi-sommeil fiévreux ! Aussitôt la peur l'envahit : il s'était endormi ! Et Don ? Sa main tremblante se posa sur la jugulaire : la pulsation était toujours là mais elle lui sembla plus faible, plus irrégulière.

-Ohé ! Répondez !

Le nouvel appel le sortit de sa transe et il hurla :

- Par ici ! Je vous en supplie ! Par ici ! Venez vite ! Mon frère a besoin de soins urgents !

Il y eut des cris, des interpellations et bientôt un homme fut là, penché à l'étage au-dessus, vêtu de la tenue jaune des pompiers, braquant sur lui sa torche puissante. S'il l'avait pu, Charlie lui aurait sauté au cou tant il était soulagé : on les avait trouvés, ils allaient s'en sortir !

- Monsieur… Vous êtes le professeur Charles Eppes ? interrogeait le pompier.

- Oui… Mais comment le savez-vous ?

- C'est votre ami le professeur Fleinhardt qui nous a dit que vous étiez sûrement ici. On pensait le bâtiment vide.

Larry ! Brave Larry qui avait dû faire une vie d'enfer aux sauveteurs, persuadé qu'il était que son ami et collègue était pris sous les décombres.

- Vous êtes blessé ?

- Moi ça va… Mais mon frère a besoins de soins urgents !

- Tenez bon, on va vite vous sortir de là !

Une nouvelle fois Charlie fit l'expérience de la relativité du temps. Vite, ça voulait dire le temps de sonder le plancher, de voir s'il y avait moyen de descendre par l'orifice pour récupérer les hommes ou s'il était plus prudent de passer par l'escalier pour retrouver la pièce où ils étaient tombés. Ca impliquait d'autres hommes, du matériel, des précautions… Il lui sembla qu'une éternité s'était écoulée quand enfin un secouriste se matérialisa auprès de lui, bientôt suivi d'un autre et d'un troisième. On arracha doucement son frère de ses bras et, malgré ses supplications, on le fit remonter en premier.

A l'extérieur, il était à peine déposé sur une civière que trois silhouettes accoururent vers lui :

- Charlie !

Le prénom jaillit de trois bouches simultanément tandis qu'il reconnaissait son père, Larry et Amita dans les trois personnes qui s'empressaient, gênant le secouriste qui l'auscultait mais qui, ayant conscience que la famille avait besoin de quelques minutes pour se rassurer et que l'état de son patient n'était pas critique, se recula un peu pour les laisser passer :

- Oh mon Dieu Charlie… Comment vas-tu fiston ? s'affola Alan, tandis que, telles deux mères poules affolées, Amita et Larry le couvaient du regard.

- Ca va aller papa… Moi ça va… C'est Don…, pleura alors le mathématicien.

- Don ? Qu'est-ce que Don a à voir là-dedans ? s'étonna Amita.

- Ton frère va très bien ! le rassurait en même temps son père.

- Oh mon Dieu ! s'exclama alors Larry.

Lorsque le bruit de l'explosion l'avait sorti de sa classe en même temps que les étudiants affolés, il s'était approché du bâtiment soufflé par la déflagration, rassuré : à cette heure de la journée, compte-tenu des travaux de réfection engagés suite au vandalisme dont avait été victime le rez-de-chaussée, il n'y avait personne, ce dont sans doute les poseurs de bombes s'étaient assurés, s'agissant d'un groupuscule activiste mais revendiquant le respect de la vie. Et puis soudain il avait vu le professeur Lestman et s'était approché de lui pour savoir où était Charlie. C'était alors qu'il avait compris que le mathématicien se trouvait vraisemblablement encore à l'intérieur lors de l'explosion et qu'il avait indiqué aux secours d'avoir à se hâter pour le retrouver. Alan qui déjeunait avec Amita était arrivé dans l'entrefaite et il lui avait appris la nouvelle, mais, bouleversé, il avait totalement oublié avoir envoyé Don rejoindre son frère dans le même bâtiment. La mémoire lui revenant, il fut le premier à comprendre la raison du bouleversement de son ami :

- Don était avec toi ? demanda-t-il.

- Non ! Voyons ! Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama Alan d'un ton horrifié. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Don soit là ! Il n'était pas là ! Non… Charlie ! Ton frère n'est pas… Il n'est pas resté là-bas !

Il blêmit au regard désespéré que son cadet attacha alors sur lui, comprenant que son fils aîné était aussi en danger. Durant les deux heures où il s'était inquiété pour Charlie, après que Larry lui ait appris que celui-ci était vraisemblablement dans le bâtiment lors de l'explosion, il avait tenté de joindre Don à plusieurs reprises, maudissant celui-ci de ne pas répondre. Et soudain il s'apercevait qu'il était lui aussi pris au piège des décombres et, s'il devait en croire le visage décomposé de son plus jeune fils, son état était plus grave.

- Charlie… Comment va ton frère ? questionna-t-il alors.

- Je ne sais pas… Il était inconscient. Ils m'ont obligé à sortir avant…

- C'est bon. Il faut qu'on l'emmène maintenant, s'interposa l'ambulancier, voyant le blessé s'agiter et s'affaiblir.

- Non ! Je ne partirai pas sans mon frère ! cria Charlie.

- Charlie… Sois raisonnable, tenta Alan.

- Non… Pas sans Don, s'obstina le professeur.

Les choses auraient pu dégénérer, mais à ce moment précis, un groupe sortit précipitamment du bâtiment, entourant un brancard sur lequel un corps était pelotonné sur le côté, relié à différents moniteurs, le visage disparaissant sous un masque à oxygène :

- Oh mon Dieu, Donnie ! s'exclama Alan d'une voix brisée en s'avançant vers le brancard.

- Monsieur, on a besoin de place ! s'insurgea le médecin.

- Mais c'est mon fils…

- D'accord ! Alors vous montez avec nous ! Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre !

Les yeux embués de larmes, Charlie vit les portes de l'ambulance se refermer sur son père et son frère. Alors il abaissa les paupières, se laissant à son tour hisser dans le véhicule de secours, à peine conscient de la présence d'Amita à ses côtés. Et tandis que le son de la sirène emplissait l'habitacle, il priait :

- Je vous en prie, je vous en supplie… Faites que Don s'en sorte ! Laissez-moi mon grand frère…


	5. Chapter 5

Je suis absolument désolée pour le retard: j'étais persuadée avoir posté le dernier chapitre. Un grand merci à Dracolina de m'avoir rappelée à l'ordre!

Voici donc ce dernier chapitre et merci à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de lire cette histoire.

* * *

- Doucement fiston, tu n'es pas encore prêt pour un marathon.

- Il n'est même pas prêt pour une course avec des limaces, rigola Charlie.

- Vas-y, moque-toi, tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! fulmina Don en sortant lentement de la voiture pour s'installer dans le fauteuil roulant que son frère avait avancé.

Mais il souriait : enfin Charlie acceptait de rire de son état au lieu de jouer les mères-poules horrifiées qui s'angoissaient du moindre éternuement et veillaient sur lui avec une attention qui tournait vite à la tyrannie !

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé à l'hôpital, après plusieurs heures de coma dues à la perte de sang, il avait croisé le regard noyé d'angoisse de son cadet et cette impression lui était restée fichée au plus profond du cœur. Les jours suivants, alors qu'il s'engageait sur la voie de la guérison, il n'avait pu que constater combien son cadet culpabilisait de ce qui lui était arrivé et s'inquiétait pour lui au moindre signe de fatigue et de douleur, se rendant, lui habituellement si agréable, insupportable aux yeux du personnel soignant qu'il assiégeait littéralement de ses revendications au sujet du bien-être de son frère au point que celui-ci était persuadé que les infirmiers, aides-soignants et médecins qui l'avaient suivi avaient dû sabrer le champagne dès que les portes s'étaient refermées sur lui, trop heureux d'être débarrassés de Charlie en même temps que de leur malade.

- Don… Tu vas bien ?

L'agent fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix de son frère, cette voix de nouveau empreinte de cette inquiétude qu'il ne savait pas comment apaiser. Certes son état avait été précaire durant quarante-huit heures, certes il restait fragile, la tige d'acier ayant provoqué une déchirure de l'artère pulmonaire qui avait abouti à un effondrement du poumon gauche, douloureux et long à guérir, cause de ses dix jours d'hospitalisation. Par ailleurs, outre la fracture du tibia droit, les médecins avaient diagnostiqué une fracture de la hanche gauche ainsi qu'une fracture du crâne combinée à une sérieuse commotion cérébrale. Durant deux jours, sa santé était restée alarmante puis il s'était stabilisé et avait pu être transféré dans une chambre où Charlie avait établi ses quartiers, se présentant à la première heure des visites et repartant lorsque Alan venait le rechercher, l'emmenant quasiment de force.

- Ton frère va bien Charlie ! coupa Alan.

Il était heureux : ses deux enfants étaient là, près de lui, en vie. Bien sûr Don allait devoir supporter le fauteuil roulant durant deux semaines et ensuite aurait besoin de béquilles durant le même laps de temps, bien sûr Charlie avait le bras plâtré de la main au-dessus du coude et boitait encore de sa meurtrissure à la cuisse, mais ils étaient vivants et c'était tout ce qui importait. Lorsqu'il y repensait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de frémir en réalisant qu'en quelques minutes il avait failli perdre ses deux garçons, juste parce que des gamins immatures voulaient protester !

Un soupir lui échappa en pensant à ces jeunes qui venaient de gâcher irrémédiablement leur vie : il n'avait pas fallu une semaine au F.B.I. pour les trouver et les arrêter. Leur excuse était celle qu'avaient tous les poseurs de bombes : il ne devait pas y avoir de victimes, le bâtiment était censé être vide… Fort heureusement pour eux, Don et Charlie avaient survécu et se remettraient de leurs blessures, mais il n'en demeurait pas moins que les quatre jeunes hommes et la jeune femme âgés de vingt à vingt-cinq ans allaient passer entre vingt-cinq et trente ans en prison et que leur avenir était définitivement compromis !

- Papa ? A quoi tu penses ?

- Mmm… A rien.

- Penser à rien n'est scientifiquement pas valide mon cher père, contra alors le mathématicien. Il y a toujours des idées qui tournoient dans notre cerveau.

- Sauf dans le tien ! se moqua Don, s'attirant à son tour un regard faussement assassin de son frère dans lequel on lisait surtout l'affection et le bonheur qu'il soit toujours là, auprès de lui.

- Si tu savais ce qu'il y a dans mon cerveau…, commença-t-il.

- Dieu m'en garde ! l'interrompit Don, feignant l'horreur à cette idée.

- Les garçons, si vous commencez à vous disputer je vous envoie au lit sans manger !

- M'en fiche ! Mon lit est dans le salon ! rigola alors Don.

Ce n'était pas qu'il soit heureux de se trouver ainsi diminué et à la merci des instincts protecteurs de son père et de son frère, mais il savait que ce n'était que provisoire et il était bien déterminé à accélérer le processus défini par les médecins. Et surtout, il était conscient de la chance qu'ils avaient eue de s'en tirer tous les deux à si bon compte. Par ailleurs, il se sentait bien dans le cocon familial, s'attendrissant que les deux hommes aient totalement bouleversé le salon pour lui installer une chambre médicalisée le temps qu'il puisse de nouveau marcher seul. Lorsqu'il s'était alarmé du travail que ça allait être, tant Alan que Charlie lui avaient dit de s'occuper de guérir et de les laisser se charger du reste, de tout le reste ! C'est alors qu'il avait fait le marché avec Charlie : il lui faisait confiance pour préparer sa convalescence chez lui à la condition expresse qu'il cesse de se sentir coupable de ce qui s'était produit. Et apparemment le mathématicien semblait vouloir tenir sa part du marché. Bien sûr Don n'était pas naïf : le sentiment de culpabilité était sans doute toujours présent chez son cadet et il faudrait vraisemblablement reparler avec lui de ce qui s'était passé, voire envisager quelques séances de thérapie avec le docteur Bradford mais si déjà il faisait l'effort de surmonter ce sentiment, c'était un grand pas en avant et un réel progrès par rapport à l'attitude qu'il avait eue durant son hospitalisation.

- Je peux très bien descendre un sac de couchage dans le salon si c'est ça ! protesta alors Charlie.

- Pas question que tu dormes dans la même pièce que moi ! Tu ronfles !

- Non mais écoutez-le ! Tu réveillerais un mort quand tu dors !

- Mais vous n'avez pas un peu fini tous les deux ! J'aimerais au moins que mes fils fassent l'effort de ne pas se disputer le jour de mon anniversaire !

La voix faussement grondeuse d'Alan les interrompit une nouvelle fois et ils tournèrent vers lui des yeux effarés : son anniversaire !

- Mais c'est… Non…. Ce n'est pas…, balbutia le mathématicien en tournant la tête vers le calendrier qui lui confirma la nouvelle : ce jour-là son père fêtait ses soixante-dix ans.

Les deux frères se regardèrent, aussi dépités l'un que l'autre. Ils n'avaient pas le moindre présent à offrir à leur père. Don, cloué à l'hôpital, Charlie, rongé par l'angoisse et la culpabilité, avaient totalement perdu la notion du temps qui s'écoulait et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait pensé que la date fatidique approchait.

- Papa…, commença l'agent affreusement gêné. Je suis désolé mais… Avec tout ça…

- Quoi ? questionna Alan, faussement interloqué.

Il savait très bien ce qu'il en était et, avec le recul, il se reprochait d'avoir laissé échapper l'information, mais ce qui était fait était fait et il savait déjà comment atténuer les remords de ses enfants.

- Tu sais… Quand Don est venu me chercher à Calsci, commença alors Charlie.

Et son père frissonna à la mention de ce qui s'était passé alors :

- Je sais oui… Je ne sais que trop bien !

- Non… Ce que Charlie essaie de t'expliquer, c'est qu'en fait nous devions aller chercher ton cadeau, reprit Don.

- Oh… Et du coup…

- Du coup, évidemment nous n'avons pas pu y aller et…

- Comme Charlie n'a pas plus de mémoire qu'une gerbille ! attaqua Don traitreusement.

- Plains-toi ! Je me préoccupais de ta santé ! protesta le plus jeune.

- Mais tu sais que tu peux penser à plus de deux choses en même temps : ma santé et l'anniversaire de papa par exemple.

- Tu aurais pu y penser aussi ! contra alors le mathématicien.

- Je ne pouvais pas bouger !

- Mais si tu me l'avais dit, j'y serais allé !

- Avec le coup que j'avais pris sur la tête, il me semble que je suis excusable d'avoir oublié… En plus si tu…

Don s'interrompit brusquement, mais Charlie avait blêmit, comprenant parfaitement ce qu'avait voulu dire son aîné « Si tu n'avais pas oublié la première fois on aurait eu notre cadeau ! » que lui complétait automatiquement par : « Et Don n'aurait pas failli mourir ! »

- Vas-y… Finis ta phrase ! intima-t-il alors d'un ton sec. Dis-moi ce que tu me reproches à la fin ! Dis-le que tout cela est ma faute !

Commencée comme une querelle pour rire, la conversation semblait petit à petit dégénérer vers une vraie dispute sous l'action conjuguée de la déception et du remords qui habitait chacun des frères à n'avoir pas pu offrir à leur père le cadeau envisagé.

- Charlie…

Don s'en voulait : la dernière chose qu'il voulait c'était que son frère pense qu'il le tenait pour responsable de ce qui s'était produit, mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de laisser échapper ce début de phrase et il savait très bien ce que celui-ci avait sous-entendu pour son petit frère.

- Les garçons ça suffit maintenant !

La voix d'Alan, qui n'avait plus rien d'amusée ou d'indulgente, les coupa net et ils se tournèrent vers lui, penauds. Non seulement ils n'avaient rien à lui offrir, mais tout ce qu'ils parvenaient à lui donner c'était le spectacle de ses fils se disputant une fois de plus.

- Charlie ! Tu sais très bien que ton frère ne te juge pas responsable de ce qui s'est passé. Pas plus que moi ou que quiconque. Le seul qui se reproche cet accident c'est toi ! Il est temps que tu tournes cette page où ça va t'empoisonner ! Don…, il se tourna vers l'agent et le courroux s'effaça de sa voix en voyant que le mathématicien s'était approché de celui-ci, posant la main sur son épaule, comme pour le protéger de la colère de leur père.

Il sourit en les enveloppant d'un regard plein de tendresse :

- Et puis arrêtez de vous disputer au sujet de ce cadeau. Figurez-vous que je l'ai eu mon cadeau, le plus beau que j'aurais jamais pu imaginer !

Et devant l'air totalement perdu de ses fils, il conclut :

- Mes deux garçons sont ici, sous mon toit, vivants… Je n'aurais jamais de plus beau cadeau !

Il s'approcha de ses fils et se pencha pour envelopper Don de ses bras. Charlie se joignit à l'étreinte et ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes dans les bras les uns des autres, se réchauffant de leurs présences mutuelles, respirant l'amour qui les unissait.

- Bon… C'est pas tout ça ! Je vais préparer le repas ! annonça soudain Alan, mettant fin à leur attendrissement, un peu gêné de s'être ainsi laissé aller. Charlie je te confie ton frère !

- Hé ! Je n'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter ! protesta aussitôt ce dernier. Et surtout pas d'un qui va m'oublier dès qu'une équation va lui traverser la tête !

- Et bien au moins, moi il y a quelque chose qui me traverse la tête ! ironisa le mathématicien tout en faisant prudemment un pas en arrière.

Certes Don ne pouvait pas marcher, mais ses réflexes restaient redoutables.

- Profites-en bien ! menaça alors l'agent. Crois-moi, dès que j'aurais retrouvé mes jambes tu me paieras tout cela !

- Je n'en doute pas… Et même…

Charlie se rapprocha de son frère et posa sa main sur son bras :

- J'espère bien que tu vas me faire payer ça au plus vite frangin.

Et Don lut dans ses yeux tout l'amour qu'il lui portait. Il lui renvoya le même regard en souriant :

- J'y compte bien Chuck…

Le mathématicien sourit largement :

- Et dès que tu es sur pieds, on va prendre cette photo !

- Ca aussi j'y compte bien !

Ils se sourirent, heureux d'être ensemble, d'avoir échappé au pire et conscients de l'affection qui les unissait. Ils étaient frères de sang et, au fil du temps, avaient fini par devenir frères de cœur. Ils savaient que chacun d'eux pourrait toujours compter sur l'autre et qu'importait qu'ils ne soient pas une famille à « câlins ». Ils étaient juste une famille et ça leur suffisait.

**FIN**


End file.
